A Doctor's Welcome
by Bellebelle3
Summary: When Kikyo passes over after her confrontation with Naraku, she meets up with a familiar doctor on the other side....SuikotsuKikyo oneshot.


Summary: When Kikyo passes over after her confrontation with Naraku, she meets up with a familiar doctor on the other side...Suikotsu/Kikyo oneshot.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

A Doctor's Welcome:

Kikyo was falling. She had no idea how long, how far, she had fell. A large pit formed beneath her, like a gulping monster waiting to devour her whole. The Miko closed her eyes as she hit blackness, trying to fend off a deep feeling of forbid that was growing inside of her, as blackness closed over her head.

Kikyo's shut eyes flinched as she felt a soft breeze blowing gently against her face, something soft and downy cushioning her body. She was aware of lying in someones lap, while her hair was being lovingly stroked. The pain and ache from her battle was gone, as she groaned to try and relieve herself., raising her hand to her head as she played the events back in her mind.

"_Kikyo..."_

A voice. A voice she sorely remembered, so gentle it was, beckoning her to open her eyes and find the owner.

Kikyo's eyes fluttered open as she took in the face smiling above her. Gentle brown eyes gazed into her own, a small smile gracing the features of the young man above her, his black hair tied back in a small ponytail. Her eyes widened as she went to identify him...

"S-Suikotsu?"

He nodded silently, lifting the dazed Kikyo to her feet. She gasped. The place around her was beautiful...in her ears she could hear the laughter of children, the trickling of water, the rustling of grass as the wind lulled it to its tune. It was a vast landscape, endowed in flowers, small houses and Sakura trees that were all in bloom. Feeling a little overcome, Kikyo took a shaky step back, causing Suikotsu to step forward to help her keep her balance. Feeling his hands on her shoulders, she turned her head slightly to grant him a small smile, that caused him to blush slightly as he let go of her shoulder blades..

"What is this place, Suikotsu?" Kikyo asked in awe. They were now in Suikotsu's hut. She watched him in amusement as the children from the hillside waved at him brightly, as he laughed in response.

"This is a place Kikyo, that offers eternal paradise to those who performed good deeds in their lifetime," he explained gently, "People like you and me, so it seems."

He smiled softly as she found herself staring into the horizon.

"Its a place, Mrs Kikyo, which allows dreams to become reality."

Kikyo's eyes glazed over as she took in his words._ Not mine though, _She thought, as sighing, she pulled out her white ribbon that allowed her hair to fall in beautiful black waves down her back. _My dreams, my hopes, were taken away long ago...Inuyasha...I wanted you to come down to hell with me...now I'm in heaven...but, if you never feel the call of death...or feel the life leaving your body...alas, you cannot die...I shall never...see you again...never..._

Suikotsu paused as he saw her raise a shaking pale hand over her eyes, as Kikyo bowed her head. A frown line creased his forehead as he knew what she was thinking about, as he stared at her back blankly. Yes. The half demon. Maybe...if he tried hard enough, she could forget about Inuyasha, maybe for just a day at least. Not that he wished to be selfish, but just to ease the pain slightly...for a little while.

Kikyo's eyes widened as he felt a hand slip though hers. Suikotsu was smiling empathetically at her.

"It always hurts in the beginning," he said gently, "But maybe I could show you around...would you... like to?" Kikyo blinked. She didn't really want to, but one look at his eager, enlightened face and she couldn't refuse.

The day appeared to pass quickly as the children ran around the two healers, laughing and smiling, bringing Kikyo flowers, as Suikotsu identified which ones had healing proprieties and which ones did not. A smiling little girl pulled at Kikyo's kimono as Kikyo bent down to her.

"Yes, little one?"

"Do you like the doctor?"

Kikyo laughed."Of course I do." The child smiled innocently, before clapping her hands in delight.

"Will you two get married then?"

Kikyo paused, a small blush complimenting her features (which was not really like her at all) as she noticed Suikotsu looking at her out of the corner of his eye, giving her a small smile. Kikyo turned away, a trembling hand over her heart, shaking her head as to eliminate any thoughts that could even suggest that.

Later, as the sun set, the two of them sat in content silence as the sky slowly turned to fire. Kikyo was aware of Suikotsu's eyes on her, before turning to stare at him. He seemed startled that she had caught him looking, before he coughed politely. Suddenly, she broke the silence.

"Forgive me."

Suikotsu lifted his head in surprise, his eyes widening.

"Kikyo, there is no need for any..."

"Yes, there is." Her voice was thick. "I couldn't save you. Not even from yourself. I couldn't bring myself to end your existence..."

"Thats enough." His voice was gentle yet firm. "There is no need for any apology, Kikyo."

She closed her eyes, raising her head to the stars as if in deep thought, before opening them as her eyes scanned the heavens.

"Apart from Inuyasha, you were the only other man I cared about. I wanted you to be safe...but when I saw you...with tears in your eyes...I realized that..."

A hand closed around hers, as a gasp escaped her lips. Suikotsu's face was centimeters away from Kikyo's, his eyes serious, where a deep, unreadable emotion burned. His lips met hers as she responded, the two wrapping their arms around each other.

Behind the Sakura tree, a pretty little girl watched them, giggling. As her smile widened, she faded slowly into the night, as the Sakura blossoms wound themselves together as they dropped in the light wind, flickering around the last remaining breath of a child's laughter.

Fin

BB3: Wow...that killed me. Three stories in three days...I'm on a roll here! I just love that pairing, it is my favorite in all of Inuyasha. Reviews are loved.

Cat: (takes a picture of Kikyo and Suikotsu, and grinning evilly, sends it to Inuyasha) Muahahahahaha!


End file.
